The University of Tennessee Health Science Center is requesting funds to purchase a new 400 MHz NMR spectrometer that will replace our 17-year old Bruker ARX-300 MHz NMR. Together with a well equipped 500 MHz instrument for advanced NMR experiments, this instrument will be managed within the campus's Shared NMR Facility. This instrument will support many on-going, NIH funded research projects that mainly focus on small molecular drug discovery and drug delivery. The 300 MHz NMR has been used for routine NMR studies in a walk-up mode. The requested new, simple two-channel solution 400 MHz NMR is needed to replace the aging and technically limited 300 NMR. It will be equipped with a basic sample changer and one broadband probe that automatically tune to nuclei usually encountered in medicinal chemistry (1H, 19F, 13C, 31P and 15N). It offers significantly greater sensitivity, higher throughput, and substantially better performance compared with the old 300 NMR that it replaces. It will also provide capability for automated, routine two dimensional NMR measurements for medicinal chemists, freeing up valuable instrument time on the 500 MHz NMR which is needed for many advanced experiments for on-going and expanded NIH supported projects. The actively shielded magnet has greatly reduced stray field which will allow us to make better use of valuable lab space. Several drug candidates discovered through NIH funded research on this campus have been licensed and are in the commercialization process. The acquisition of the new 400 MHz will enhance NIH funded biomedical research and the training of graduate students substantially. The University of Tennessee Health Science Center has strong commitment to support biomedical research, as evidenced by the fact that both current NMR instruments were purchased and well maintained with funds from the university.